


mothers know best

by lostmemoria



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, and bc marrish is my otp, and parrish is adorably awkward, bc mama martin rocks, prompt request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Lydia's mother has a little talk with Jordan Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mothers know best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was a prompt request from an anon on tumblr: Lydia's mother meets Parrish (while picking Lydia up from a crime scene?) and sees the way he interacts with Lydia. Natalie takes him aside and grills him about his intentions, and then invites him for dinner.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :)

  
"Do you know him?"  
  
Lydia is surprised by her mother’s question. Usually, her mother isn't that interested in the boys in Lydia’s life. She got used to the fact that her daughter wasn’t the type of girl to stick to one guy for far too long.   
  
But this,  _this is different.  
  
_ Natalie Martin arrived at the crime scene to pick up her daughter, she still didn’t understand why Lydia was so interested in helping the police, but when saw the way Lydia was interacting with the new deputy in town, Jordan Parrish, Natalie got her answer. __  
  
"Are you talking about Jordan?" Lydia asks, as the two Martin women watch the handsome deputy talk to Sheriff Stilinski about the crime scene.  
  
Natalie Martin turns to her daughter, eyes slightly widened. “You two are on a first name basis?”  
  
It’s Lydia’s turn to be shocked now. She doesn’t know how to respond to that, so she says what any daughter would say in such a situation. “Mom, I’m  _eighteen_.”  
  
Her mother huffs, crossing her arms, “It doesn’t matter if you’re eighteen, he is too old for you.”  
  
Lydia rolls her eyes. “He’s twenty-four.”  
  
"That’s practically almost thirty."  
  
Lydia sighs, “I’m going to the car. When you’re done scrutinizing the guy who I have no romantic relations with, you can join me.”   
  
Natalie watches her daughter walk away and when she knows that she’s safely in the passenger seat of the car, and also sees that Deputy Parrish is standing alone now, Natalie makes her move.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Parrish turns and gives Ms. Martin a smile, his green eyes twinkling. “Yes, may I help you?”  
  
Natalie is momentarily mesmerized by the younger man’s eyes, but shakes out of it when she realizes that this is the very man that could possibly be a threat to her daughter. “Yes you can.  _Who do you think you are?_ ”  
  
Parrish chokes, totally not expecting this, “E-Excuse me?”  
  
"My daughter is not like other naive girls, if that’s what you’re thinking. She’s smart and mature and will definitely not fall for your tricks," Natalie warns, threateningly. "I mean, sure, she might have never been with an older guy, but I swear, she eats boys up like they’re nothing. And that’s not literal. It’s a figure of speech."  
  
"Um," is all Parrish can muster as she scratches his head, looking hopelessly clueless. "I’m sorry, ma’am, but I have no idea who you’re talking about."  
  
Natalie sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, annoyed. “I’m talking about _Lydia_. Lydia Martin. I’m her mother.”  
  
It takes a few moments for Parrish to register this, along with everything she had said prior, before realizing what the situation is. His cheeks turn red, the blush going to the tips of his ears as he runs a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Ma’am—er, Mrs. Martin, It’s not what you think.”  
  
"That’s what they all say."  
  
"No, I’m serious," Parrish says, desperate now to make sure he isn’t misunderstood, "Lydia and I are just acquaintances."   
  
He chooses his words carefully. “She helps me and the other officers on crime scenes like this one. And you’re absolutely correct, she is very intelligent. She notices things at first glance that none of us, not even me, would notice after scrutinizing for a long time. She’s—” Natalie watches as Parrish’s expression softens before continuing, “well,  _amazing_. She’s smart and much more mature than her peers. And—” he pauses, hesitating on whether to keep going or not. “ _And_ even if there is something between us, which there _isn’t_ , I would never hurt her or even think of using her, Mrs. Martin. I would instead feel like the luckiest guy in the world. And I say that with all honesty.”  
  
Natalie is at a loss of words. A smile spreads across her lips as she tries to remember the last time any boy had said anything like that about her daughter. She couldn’t remember. “Well,” she starts, surprise still evident in her tone. “That was  _impressive_. Are you sure you guys aren’t more than acquaintances?”  
  
The deputy turns red again, but doesn’t say anything.  
  
"I like you, deputy," Natalie says, placing a hand on his shoulder and making him look up at her in surprise. "You’re a nice guy. I was just, overreacting. You know how  _mothers are about their daughters._ ”  
  
 Parrish nods, a small smile on his lips, “Thank you.”  
  
And then Natalie does what no mother does easily, “Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?”  
  
Parrish’s eyes instantly widen and he thinks he heard wrong, “Wait, what?”  
  
"Dinner," Natalie repeats, "Tonight. With me and Lydia?"  
  
Parrish blinks. He doesn’t know what to say.  
  
Natalie reads his mind, “A  _yes_ would be nice, deputy. I’m sure Lydia would like that.”  
  
He nods, knowing that he doesn’t have a late shift tonight. “That sounds great, Mrs. Martin. I would love to come,” he replies, trying his best to smile even though he’s a bit taken aback by the whole situation.  
  
"Great," Natalie says brightly. "Tonight at eight. Don’t be late. Lydia doesn’t like late, and neither do I."  
  
"Of course."  
  
When the two part ways, Natalie walks back to her car, feeling quite satisfied with herself. As soon as she steps into the drivers seat, Lydia stares at her, curious.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
  
Natalie turns to her daughter, all smiles. “Oh, I was talking to Jordan. I invited him over to dinner.”  
  
Lydia is shocked. “You did what?! I thought you didn’t like him!”  
  
Her mother shrugged as she started the car. “I changed my mind. He’s quite nice…And handsome.”  
  
Lydia makes a disgusted face and crinkles her nose. “He’s way too young for you.”  
  
"Psh, I know that," Natalie says as she leans toward her daughter and then whispers, "But I approve of him for you."  
  
Lydia turns away from her, hiding her flustered expression by moving her gaze out the window. “I will never understand mothers.”  
  
"You can thank me later," Natalie says, pleased with her matchmaking prowess. "But you have to admit,  _I still got the moves._ ”


End file.
